


My Unexpected New Life

by DeagonKnight



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, OC Lives the life of MC, Technically and Isekai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeagonKnight/pseuds/DeagonKnight
Summary: Hackeye Knight, an ordinary man living in the 21st century lived his life as normal as can be. Wake up, go to work, go home, relax, sleep, repeat. One day he gets struck with the stereotypical Isekai MC treatment. He has a choice of rebirth or passing on. Upon choosing rebirth, he gets a nice little surprise as to who he's reborn as.Had this on FF dot net for a bit, and decided to see what people on this site thought of my story. Rating is just to be safe.
Kudos: 1





	My Unexpected New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or any of its characters. Those rights belong to DreamWorks Animation for the TV series and Cressida Cowell for the Books.  
> Knight(Me): Thought this would be a good idea for a story while watching Race To The Edge and thought, What would I do if I ended up living the life as Hiccup.

_Well, I have to say I expected to die. I didn't expect to be reborn with all of my memories intact. I definitely didn't expect to be reborn in the timeline of my favorite series, How To Train Your Dragon. But the main thing that happened was that I was born in the place of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, the main protagonist in the whole series. I'm going to start this story off with my death._

Sounds of a sword slashing through canvas and wood can be heard on the streets of a small town in Scotland. The town is quite famous for its connections to an Island to the far north of it. Viking artifacts from that island were also found where the small town is, and all of those artifacts are why the small town is searched for a lot by big museums in England and America. The Island has the name of Berk, and the small town has been named after the Island. Welcome to Berk, Scotland everybody.

Inside of a building, a guy can be seen slashing at training dummies with a sword. The sword looks a bit like a cross breed between a traditional Viking sword and Excalibur, King Arthur's sword. The guy smiles at his newly forged weapon with happiness. "It took me so long to make this, I'm so glad I got to finish it." He says to himself as he puts the sword into its sheath and sets it down on his workbench.

The guy is six feet, or 1.8288 meters tall with light brown or dark ginger hair. When he is in light, you can see a small bit of red in his hair.

"Well, time to head home. I don't think my boss wants me to spend my entire day here." The man chuckles to himself as he picks the sheathed sword back up and heads into a room labeled 'Hackeye's Office' to change back into his normal clothes before leaving the Building only to bump into a big burly man. "Oops, sorry"

"It's alright, Hackeye. Good to see you aren't deciding to stay past your work time." The other man said to Hackeye.

"Ya, I do have something else to do today so I decided to not work. I'll see you tomorrow Greg." Hackeye responded to the other man, now known as Greg, before walking down the sidewalk away from the Blacksmith building as Greg walked into the building.

Hackeye waits at a crosswalk before he starts walking across the street when he is allowed to. A man in a car decides to run the red light.

There were shouts of warning, but before he could act upon them, Hackeye was hit by the car and launched into the pavement. His sword he was carrying was shattered.

He coughed and looked around, his ears ringing. He could taste a metallic taste in his mouth as it got harder for him to breathe. His vision was fading slowly before he suddenly felt the pain. A sharp pain in both lungs.

_"Guess this is the end. At least I was able to complete the sword"_ He thought to himself as his vision faded more, and the pain started to fade. He coughs roughly, the metallic taste fills his mouth more. He smiles softly as he sees a blurred face before he closes his eyes for the final time of his life.

Or so he thought.

He suddenly opens his eyes, only to see himself in a bright white area. He feels himself floating in what seems like nothing.

"What? Where am I?" He asks no one in particular.

When he thought there was no one there, he heard a deep, wise voice answered his Question.

"You are in the void, Young Viking." The voice said. Hackeye looks around, only to see no one there.

"The Void? Young Viking? What are you talking about?" He asks, still looking around.

"Yes, the void is where heroes go if they have died before they should have. It's to either offer the hero a chance to live again and become a hero like they should have, or a chance of going to one of the afterlifes of their pantheon. As you were in a town with close bonds with vikings, your Pantheon was Norse." The wise voice said as it distorted and sounded female, but was still wise sounding.

Hackeye was completely shocked at what he had learned, but he accepted it. "Ok, but who are you?"

"Oh, me? I'm Chaos." The voice said.

Hackeyes eyes widen. "C-Chaos?"

"Yep" Chaos giggled, still currently a female.

"My lady" Smiles slightly.

Chaos giggled again. "So, what is your choice?"

"I'll take a second chance at becoming a Hero"

"Ok, go to sleep at any time, and you'll be transported into your new life."

"Ok, can I know what my new life will be though?"

"Nope" Chaos giggles as her voice faded away.

Hackeye sighs as he just floats there for a bit and smiles. "No matter how my new life turns out to be, I'm going to be extremely happy that I get a second chance"

Hackeye closes his eyes and falls asleep again.

When he woke up again, he was hearing someone say push, and he was feeling cold air on the top of his head as well as his body was being squeezed a bit.

After a few minutes, his whole body was feeling cold. But the feeling was short as he was wrapped up in a blanket and was being held in strong arms.

"He's so tiny" He heard a gruff male voice say, it was coming from the arms that were holding him.

"Ya, he is. But I don't want to call him Hiccup like we always call the smallest, I was thinking of Hackeye." He heard a female voice say. The voice was a bit strained and worn out.

"How about Hiccup Hackeye Haddock?"

"Sure. Though I'm gonna call him Hackeye"

"Ok, Valka"

"I love you, Stoick"

Hackeye then realized what had happened to him. He has been sent into the life of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the main hero in the How To Train Your Dragon books and films.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Knight: So, reader, you’ve decided to read this fanfiction? I thank you for your curiosity and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
